lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourth Doctor
Fourth Doctor is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He is the fourth incarnation of The Doctor that is playable when you purchase 71204 Level Pack for the Doctor Who franchise. Background Filled with wanderlust and a renewed curiosity towards exploring time and space, the Fourth Doctor left all ties of his previous incarnation's exile behind on Earth, setting off to travel the Cosmos. He initially travelled with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, but Harry chose to remain on Earth when the opportunity arose. The Doctor and Sarah continued on their adventures until The Doctor was summoned to Gallifrey, necessitating that he leave Sarah Jane behind as humans were not allowed on Gallifrey. After that trip, he met a girl called Leela, an ancestor of the human race. They travelled for a while until she decided to stay on Gallifrey with K-9. Later in his life, he received a quest from the White Guardian to search for the pieces to the Key of Time. He was also known for his multicoloured scarf and bag of tasty Jelly Babies which he was really fond of. Additionally, like his predecessor, the Third Doctor, he worked for UNIT but briefly and drove Bessie. He was also the first to have the Robot Dog K-9 as a companion. He was killed by falling to his death from a really high Radio Telescope and regenerated into the Fifth Doctor. He joined his other incarnations in the shows 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" where he helped save his home planet during the special's climax. In the same episode, Tom Baker also appeared as a mysterious character known as "The Curator", who is implied, but not confirmed, to be an incarnation of the Doctor from the far future. World Doctor Who: Gallifrey/TARDIS = Abilities * Doctor Regenerate (Changes his own appearance after getting killed off in game) * TARDIS Access * Hacking * Technology (Sonic Screwdriver) * Fix-It (Sonic Screwdriver) * Sonar Smash (Sonic Screwdriver) * Intelligence Quotes Trivia * This incarnation of The Doctor was played by Tom Baker from 1974 to 1981, the longest running actor to play The Doctor. He later returned in 2013 in the shows 50th Anniversary special "The Day of the Doctor" as The Curator (an older version of the Fourth Doctor). In 1993, he briefly reprised the Fourth Doctor for 'Dimensions in Time, '''a crossover with the British soap opera ''EastEnders. ** Archive audio from specific episodes that feature Baker is used in-game for when the Fourth Doctor is talking. * When he double jumps, he pulls out a yo-yo. This is a reference to the fact that on multiple occasions, he was seen playing with a yo-yo. * He is the only Doctor known to have two different TARDIS "desktop themes" in the game. Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Intelligence Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Doctor Regenerate Ability Category:TARDIS Access Ability